The One with the Reencounter
by Something. Not sure
Summary: It's been 7 years since the last time the gang was togeder, Monica is pregnant, Ross and Rachel live in England, Phoebe has 10 kids and Joey's carrier is fdinally advansing but they still miss each other. could they get reunited again?
1. Preface

Friends: The One with the Reencounter

Preface:

Chandler and Monica Bing enter Central Perk with their two kids. They haven't been there in ages.

"Mommy why are we here?" asked 8 year old Erica as she and her twin Jack sat in the same couch their parents and their friends had sat at so many times before.

"Well Erica, this place is very important for your daddy and me. Before you two were born we used to come here all the time to be with our friends and your Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel" said Monica as she and Chandler sat on the other side of the couch.

"Mommy, why haven't we met Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel?" asked Jack. The twins had heard a lot about their aunt and uncle but had never met them in person, so they generally asked this when they were mentioned.

"Well Jack" answered Chandler "your aunt and uncle moved to England when you two were too little"

"Yeah, but you've talk to them." said Monica "Remember the video chat we had a few month ago, when we found out you will have a cousin soon?"

"We remember!" said the twins at the same time grinning.

"7 years since they learned to talk and that still creeps me out" Chandler said. That was his normal reaction when the twins spoke at the same time which, to be honest, was quite frequently.

Monica sent a loving look at her husband and laughed a bit. They both had matured a lot since the last time they had been there. They had both become better parents, Chandler joked less and Monica was a bit less obsessed with cleaning, if not she had gone crazy with the babies, though neither of them had stopped completely.

"Anyway guys, we also brought you here because we want to tell you something." said Monica.

"What?" asked the twins.

"Well the thing is" said Chandler grabbing Monica's hand and smiling up at her. "Your mom is pregnant"

. . . . .

"Honey I'm home" called Ross Geller "where are you?"

"In the kitchen" answered Rachel Green "Soon to be Geller" as she called herself sometimes.

"Hello sweaty" said Ross entering the kitchen and kissing Rachel "and hello baby" he said smiling at the bump on her stomach.

"So how was everything at the museum today?" asked Rachel while stirring the pasta she was cooking.

"Uh you know the same as always." He was generally more descriptive so this answer confused and worried Rachel.

"Honey did something happened?" she asked.

"No, no. I was just thinking. I know that we moved to England because I had this great job opportunity and I know Emma is happy here but… I think that, now that we are going to have a baby and we are getting married we should go back. Plus I miss Ben and Monica and Chandler and the kids."

"Well I guess it's a good idea… but what about Emma? She's happy here."

"Yea that's the only problem…"

. . . . .

"Hey Phoebes." said Joey when he entered Central Perk just ten minutes after Monica and Chandler had left. "How's everything?"

"Everything's fine." answered Phoebe, while Joey sat at her side in the couch; she arrived just a few minutes after her old friends and their kids had left the coffee shop. She had been there for 5 minutes.

"How are the kids?" asked Joey.

"Fine, Mike took them to the zoo so that I could have a free day."

"Really? With all of them?" Phoebe just shrugged "You know, I'll ever know how you manage with 10 kids."

"Well you just need to get to know them… Jack for example. He's 15, right? And he's going through a rebellious stage, so we know we can't take him to do anything that has something remotely related to the government or the army, and if we do, we have to take all the other kids so that he would behave." Though most of Phoebe's kids were adopted they were all really close and rarely fought or bothered each other.

"Phoebe, why would you have to go to an army or government activity?"

"I don't know... the government's weird..."

"Ookeeyyy" said Joey wondering why had he asked.

"And how have you been?"

"Fine actually, my manager said he found a great part and that I'm perfect for it. He said that if I get the part it might be the launch of my carrier."

"Oh that's so cool. What's the movie about?"

"I don't know yet. The script will arrive on Monday. You wanna come and read it with me?"

"Oh yeah, but it can't be after 2:00 because that's when the kids arrive."

"Okay then come to my house at 12 o'clock and we'll read the script"


	2. Chapter 1:The One with the Picture

Chapter 1: The One with the Picture

Eight years had pass since the day Monica and Chandler's twins had been born, seven since Phoebe had had her first kids, six and a half since Ross and Rachel had move to England and four since Joey had finally gotten a descent manager. But most importantly, and the thing that for some weird coincidence they were all thinking about that day, 7 and a half years had passed since the last time all the gang had been together.

. . . . .

"Honey it's late" said Chandler as he stood at the side of the couch in which Monica was sitting. "You should go to sleep"

"I know" answered Monica without making any attempt at moving or getting up.

"What's that?" asked Chandler pointing at the frame Monica had in her hands and was looking at with such a sad expression.

Monica looked at her husband with sad eyes and showed him the picture; it had been taken a few weeks before the last time all the gang had been together, actually that last time they had gathered at Central Perk it had been to receive a copy of that picture, one for each of them. Because Monica and Chandler had two (one each) they had put one in their bedroom and one in the living room.

"Can you believe it's been seven years since the last time we were all together?" asked Monica.

"No" said Chandler with a quiet sad voice similar to the one his wife was using: "To be honest, I still can't get used to the idea that we don't know how they are, I mean for all we know Phoebe could be in China with a group of 20 adopted children singing in a circus with a show called 'The Amazing Phoebe' and Joey could be a famous actor some were in Thailand", he said only half joking.

Monica laughed a bit and snuggled to her husband. The two fell asleep contemplating the picture of the people they once knew as well as they knew themselves.

. . . . .

"Emma come here sweaty", said Rachel as her ten year old daughter entered the house: "We want to talk to you."

"What is it mommy?", said Emma with just a bit of British accent in her voice, after all she had lived in England all her life, so she talked like everyone there, but because of her parents, she still had a bit of American accent, leaving her in a middle place her parents just loved.

"Emma, your father and I have been talking and we have decided that, if you aren't too opposed to the idea, we could go back to the States", said Rachel hoping the little girl would take it nicely.

"What?" Emma screamed.

"Sweaty it's your decision" said Rachel. She had been expecting this kind of reaction from her daughter, knowing that she had trouble with change.

"You want to go?" continued Emma as if her mother hadn't said anything; she was too shocked to understand anything but that her parents wanted her to leave the only place she had ever considered her home. "I… I can't leave England, all my friends are here."

"We know that, that's why we are asking you first" answered Rachel.

"No! I don't want to go!" said Emma storming to her room.

"Well that didn't go as planned", said Rachel with a defeated sigh.

"I'll go talk to her" said Ross as he left her room leaving a surprised Rachel behind. He didn't usually know how to handle these things.

Ross entered to his daughter's room and found her crying.

"Hello princess" he said in a hushed tone.

"Go away!" said Emma against the pillow.

"Come on, talk to me" said Ross sitting in the bed.

"I don't want to go" whispered Emma.

"I know", said Ross while passing his fingers through her hair. "I just… princess look at me." When Emma finally raised her head, Ross took the picture that lay on his daughter's bed side table. "Do you know who these people are?" he asked showing her the picture of his friends, his wife and himself.

"This one's you" said Emma pointing at her father "This one´s mommy" she said continuing to point the faces "this one is Aunt Monica and this is Uncle Chandler."

"Yes and this one is my friend Phoebe and this one is my friend Joey" said Ross "and do you know where they live?"

"In the States?" said Emma sitting up.

"Yes. That's the reason your mom and I want to go back. All our family lives there and we miss them; we want to see them again. But there's something very important you need to know."

"What?"

"It's your choice. As long as we can live here and you are happy we will live here, because you are the most important person in the whole world for us and we will never do anything that makes you unhappy."

"My cousins live there, right?" said Emma shyly

"Yes they do."

"Meeting them would be fun"

Ross smiled, happy that his little girl was apparently warming up to the idea.

"Yeah, I bet you could teach them a lot of things, since they are two years younger."

"Yeah, and I'll also be a lot closer to Ben."

Ross's smile drop a little at the mention of his son.

"Do you miss him a lot daddy?" asked Emma with a curious expression.

"Yes I do honey. I miss him a lot." said Ross without knowing that that statement may just be what could convince his daughter of wanting to go back to her parent's old home.

. . . . .

It was a typical day in Phoebe's and Mike's home. There were kids running everywhere, some discussing songs and artists, some chatting about random things, some catching each other, some asking a brother or sister to carry them, some with their parents. Phoebe was playing _Smelly Cat _with her older daughter, seventeen years old Susan.

Susan was the first child Mike and Phoebe adopted, she had been 12 at the time. Phoebe was pregnant for the second time and both her and Mike wanted to give a home to someone that needed one.

Running through the house were Aretha and Bryony, the girl twins, chasing each other as always. The girl twins were Phoebe's second pregnancy and neither of them could stay still for more than five minutes. Aretha loved basketball and Bryony loved soccer, they spent half their time discussing which was the best sport and the other half running around the penthouse of the building Monica and Chandler had once lived on.

Discussing songs in one corner of the house were ten years old Ashley, the third child Phoebe and Mike had adopted, and Galahad and his twin Mike Del Phoebo or Mike as he preferred to be called. Mike and Galahad were two of the seven year old triplets, Mike's name had been the product of a two months discussion between his parents; Phoebe had wanted the first of the triplets to be called like her, but Mike, knowing that the other kids would never let his son forget about his weird name, had insisted on using another name. In the end they had agreed that he would have both his parent's names. The other triplet was a girl named Gaia who was currently painting on the only clean spot of the living room, since no one dared touch her paintings. Gaia was a very talented artist; she was a child prodigy and had already been in two very important galleries of New York.

On the couch were Jack and the five years old twins, Digby and Fergal. Jack was trying to convince the twins that school was just a waste of time, but Digby was very excited about learning to read big books and Fergal couldn't wait till next month, when his class would start learning the planets of the solar system. Every once in a while Mike would stop cooking to tell Jack to stop trying to corrupt his brothers.

During all this mess that was nothing but a common day in the Hannigan home, Aretha, Bryony, Gaia and Galahad- the last two had just join the twin's game- accidentally tripped over the coffee table and broke the picture that was on top of it, causing something that had never happened before during the kid's lifetime.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Phoebe when she saw the broken picture.

The entire house fell into silence. The kids had never heard Phoebe scream like that, she generally was very calm and happy and only raised her voice when it was the only way everyone would listen to her, not even Mike had seen her this upset before, but he understood what had happened the moment he saw the broken picture in the floor.

"No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no." said Phoebe as she went to the place the picture had fallen. "Oh God" she said as she picked up the broken glass from the floor.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Susan.

Mike kneeled at Phoebe's side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay" he said as he took the picture from under the broken glass and showed it to her. "You see? The picture's okay."

"Mommy?" said Digby who was hiding with his twin and the triplets behind Ashley.

Phoebe looked up to see all the little kids hiding behind one of the two older children.

"Sorry I screamed guys" said Phoebe. "But this picture is very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Who's on the picture mom?" asked Jack.

"Come and I'll show you." answered Phoebe.

The children made a circle around their parents and watched as Phoebe pointed and said the name of all the integrants of the group. This was the first time they had ever paid attention to the old picture and all of them were very intrigued by the people who were clearly very close to their mother.

"These are Chandler and Monica; they are married and have two children. These are Ross and Rachel, they spent like five years in love with each other without saying anything; the last time I saw them they had one child, a little girl named Emma, and well I hope you can recognize your uncle Joey and me"

"Of course" said the children.

"Mom why don't we know all the people in the picture?" asked Ashley.

"I guess we just lost contact with each other." said Phoebe with a sad face that was very unusual on her.

"Come here guys. Your mom needs a group hug" said Mike and all the family got together in a massive hug of twelve people.

. . . . .

Joey was watching the picture of him and the gang and remembering old times when there was a knock on the door. He put the picture in the counter and went to open, on the other side appeared a man with black hair, a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Hi, I'm Simon. I just moved across the hall." He said.

"Oh hi, I'm Joey" answered Joey shaking Simon's hand.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you tell me if there are any nice restaurants around? I have a date tomorrow and I want to make a good impression."

"Oh yeah sure" answered Joey "There is one just down the street that opened a few months ago, it's called 'Le Café d'Amitié'. It's really good."

"Oh good. Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome." said Joey. After that small awkward silences fall for a minute or two. "So… you just moved here huh?"

"Yeah, I just arrived to the city"

"Oh cool, I hope you are having a good time… moving and all" said Joey thinking, even as the words left his mouth that it was something very stupid to say.

"Oh yeah it's been… nice. I guess" said Simon very awkwardly.

"Sooo, tell me…"said Joey without the slight less idea of what he was going to ask. Suddenly it occurred to him that he could ask him about his date, after all no buddy knew more about women than Joey Tribbiani. "This person, how did you…"

"You want me to tell you about my date, don't you?" said Simon with a knowing smile.

"Yeah!" said Joey with excitement. "What's her name?"

"Umm actually it's a he."

**A/N: hi! Sorry everyone for the long time since I updated, I was planning on finishing this during my Christmas vacation but my USB got lost and I had to wait until I came back to my house to finish this.**

**Also I wanted to thank everyone that commented and alerted (or however you say that) and favorite it, this is my first fan fiction and I was (am) very nervous but you have definitely helped.**

**Also please take into account that English is not my native language, so if something I say doesn't make sense please let me know and I'll change it.**

**Again thanks for your support and I'll promise not all chapters will take this long.**


End file.
